onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 775
を救え 麦わら 大作戦! | Romaji = Zunīsha o Sukue - Mugiwara Resukyū Dai-sakusen! | Airdate = February 5, 2017 | funiTitle = Save Zunesha! The Straw Hat's Rescue Operation! | funiAirdate = February 4, 2017 | crunchyTitle = Save Zunesha! The Straw Hat's Rescue Operation! | crunchyAirdate = February 4, 2017 | funiRank = | funiViews = | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Nami - Tony Tony Chopper | chapter = Filler | rating = | rank = }} "Save Zunesha - The Straw Hat's Rescue Operation!" is the 775th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After Zunesha wipes out Jack's fleet, the Mink Tribe and the Straw Hat Pirates discover that the injuries it sustained will cause it to eventually collapse. The Straw Hats then organize an effort to treat Zunesha's injuries. However, Zunesha walks into a massive thundercloud called a Silent Supercell that threatens to blow away the ships and people hanging near the elephant's leg wound, but the Straw Hats manage to save the ships from falling. Afterwards, Luffy packs for his voyage to Big Mom's territory while Nami maps out a way to get there, and Pedro, Wanda, and Carrot individually decide to accompany Luffy on the voyage. Long Summary A flying squirrel mink named Musatobi glides down to Zunesha's front left leg and examines it. When he sees the extent of the leg's damage, he becomes shocked and quickly flies back up to warn the others. On Zou, Nekomamushi agrees to give Luffy food for his journey, and Musatobi races to the crowd to warn them about Zunesha's injuries. Zunesha's injured leg then gives out slightly, causing Zou to shake again. The minks prepare to take imminent action, and Luffy offers his crew's help in treating Zunesha. Inuarashi states that the crew is not obligated to help them, but Luffy insists, saying that they are in an alliance. Chopper prepares to get medicinal herbs, and Usopp asks if the minks have bandages for the elephant, which they deny, so he and Robin decide to work on that. Franky then asks about the ships the minks had mentioned during Jack's attack, wondering how they can embark from the island. He, Usopp, and Shishilian go to the building that houses the ships, only to find that all of them were destroyed during Jack's attack. However, the pulley systems that are used to bring the ships down to the ocean are still intact, and Franky decides to rebuild the ships. Shishilian then tells all the minks outside to assist the Straw Hats in this endeavor and Franky calls on Zoro, Brook, and Kin'emon to help them cut down trees for wood. Meanwhile, Wanda thanks the Straw Hats for helping the minks, and Nami asks if she could get a map in order to chart a route to Big Mom's territory. Wanda does not have one, but Pedro does, and he prepares to take Nami to it. In another area, Chopper and several minks pick medicinal herbs, and Chopper explains to Miyagi and Tristan that this is a rare herb which can heal Zunesha's injuries. As Luffy and Carrot ride a crocodile-boar steed across the island, they come across several female minks holding large white sheets, which Robin sews together with her Devil Fruit powers in order to create a giant bandage. Back in the forest, Brook uses his swordsmanship to cut down several trees, and so does Kin'emon, although his Kitsunebi-ryu causes the trees to catch on fire, and Raizo puts out the fire quickly with a watering can. Zoro then cuts up several trees into fine lumber, but ends up separating himself from everyone else, which Law berates him for. And then, Luffy and Carrot come by and make fun of Zoro, causing him to be embarrassed even further and declare that he will carry all the lumber himself, but Law uses Shambles to transport Zoro (against his will) directly to the construction site on the edge of Zou, which Carrot reacts in shock. Meanwhile, Nami receives a map inside a room, and plots out the direction to go in to get to Whole Cake Island, which will take more than a week. Wanda and Pedro then decide individually and silently to accompany the Straw Hats in the quest to Whole Cake Island in order to provide assistance, and Luffy and Carrot drop in as Nami notices a small island on their route near the edge of their map. She then looks outside, and sees to her shock that there is a giant cloud formation in the sea nearby. At the edge of Zou, Franky receives the freshly cut lumber, and quickly builds pristine boats which the minks gawk at. Chopper and his helpers then arrive with the medicine, and other minks come with bandages, saying that Robin stayed behind to make more so they could change them later. Usopp and Kanjuro then come up on a poorly drawn parrot, having laid the tracks to bring down the ships on. Back in the map room, Nami states that the cloud formation she sees is a Silent Supercell, a powerful stormcloud which is likely to wreak havoc on the treatment effort. She tells a shocked Luffy to warn the others to stop the treatment and evacuate. Meanwhile, the boats are lowered with the pulley systems, allowing the Straw Hats and minks to get close to Zunesha's wounds. Chopper spreads the medicinal herb onto the wound, stating that it must be painful, but Zunesha is quietly taking it. Tristan assists Chopper, and silently wishes that she could learn medical practice from him. After Chopper finishes applying the medicine, he orders the bandage to be applied. However, Zunesha enters the Silent Supercell, and as Luffy and Carrot race to the edge of Zou, the Straw Hats and minks begin feeling strong winds. The wind strength increases as a downpour begins, and Carrot and Luffy are blown toward their destination. The wind causes the hanging ships to swing toward Zunesha's leg, but Usopp cushions the impact with a Pop Green. A rope holding one of the boats snaps, causing the people on it to fall, but Luffy stretches out his arm, allowing them to grab onto it and slide onto another boat. The brace holding all the boats then snaps, but Luffy manages to grab it, allowing him to hold the boats in place until the storm passes. Robin then uses her Devil Fruit powers to securely hold the pulley system in place, and the cheerful minks return to work. Later, Carrot takes Luffy to a pantry, where he places a lot of food into a big backpack. Carrot gushes over the talents of Luffy's crew, and tries to ask if she can go on the mission to Whole Cake Island, but Luffy does not hear her as he suddenly realizes that he forgot about Pekoms, who he needs on his journey. Luffy then asks Carrot to take the backpack to the Thousand Sunny before running out, and Carrot eyes some bananas on the floor. At the edge of Zou, the Straw Hats and minks begin finishing up Zunesha's treatment, and the minks thank the Straw Hats for all their help, with Shishilian giving an especially over the top presentment of gratitude. Meanwhile, Carrot goes to the top of the Mokomo Dukedom gates, and gazes out at the ocean in awe before giving some bananas to Bariete. Elsewhere, Luffy runs through the forest to look for Pekoms. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The Straw Hats and the Mink Tribe's efforts to treat Zunesha's wound is expanded upon in the anime and additional scenes are added. **A flying squirrel mink named Musatobi checking on Zunesha's leg wound. **Chopper helping with gathering medicinal herbs and Robin helping with making bandages. **Franky asking Inuarashi about the minks' possession of ships and Shishilian showing him how they would deploy them. **Nami asking Wanda for a sea chart to Whole Cake Island and Pedro later showing an old one to her. **Brook, Kin'emon, and Zoro cutting down trees for wood. **Franky repairing the ships that were damaged during Jack's attack. **The Straw Hats and the minks encountering a complication in the form of a storm. **Carrot taking Luffy to the food storehouse where he collects food for the upcoming journey to Whole Cake Island. ***In that scene, Carrot asks Luffy if she could join him, but Luffy does not hear her question as he suddenly remembers Pekoms and went off to find him. **Carrot deciding to go out to sea and giving Bariete some bananas are shown onscreen while they happened off-panel in the manga. Site Navigation Category:Filler Episodes